


A Date by the Lake

by LuminousGloom



Series: R/S 24hr challenges! [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, R/S 24 Hour Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGloom/pseuds/LuminousGloom
Summary: What could be more romantic than a date by the lake?24hr challenge #7, set by CosmicMomo:''A date by the lake" using the words: giant squid, gillyweed, willow, frozen, rotten, constellation and snow.





	A Date by the Lake

‘There you are, Moony. What’s going on? It’s Friday night, but the Common Room is deserted, and you’re up here already – not going to sleep yet, are you?’

‘No, just - relaxing…’ Closing his book, Remus sits up in his bed. ‘Is Peter not with you?’

‘Gone with whatsername back to Ravenclaw tower.’ Sirius drops his bag, pulls his school robe over his head and flings it onto the nearest chair. ‘Something about a birthday party for one of her mates, I dunno.’ Straightening his shirt and jeans, he approaches Remus’ bed. ‘Where’s Prongs?’

‘Oh, he’s just left. On a date.’

‘A what?’ Sirius can't help laughing. ‘Who’s the lucky girl?’

‘Well…’ Remus grins. ‘She may not quite be aware of the fact that it might be a date. I told Evans I’d meet her by the lake for the new moon – it’s not overcast so you can see all the constellations really well…’

‘ _You?'_ Sirius stares at him in disbelief. 'And why exactly would you and Evans be going stargazing together?’ he demands, frowning as he kicks off his shoes. 

‘We’re not!’ Remus chuckles. ‘Remember that old song about the Giant Squid, and the woman with her willow bark and her gillyweed, joining in its dance on a moonless night? Slugs was whistling it in Potions earlier and Evans and I started wondering if there’s anything to it… Anyway we decided we'd take a look. As a sort of dare, I suppose. Evans was really keen on the idea, she likes an adventure.’ 

‘Right,’ Sirius says slowly, raising a puzzled eyebrow. 

‘When I told Prongs about this plan he obviously couldn’t wait to get down there, too. I’ve sent him ahead, and said I’d join them in a bit.’ 

‘I see.’ Sirius leans against Remus’ bedpost. ‘So Prongs and Evans are going to have their starlit encounter, and you'll...' He pauses. 'You’re not exactly dressed for an excursion to the lake, are you?' 

‘No.’ Remus says gravely, holding Sirius’ gaze. ‘I’m not. In fact, I’d freeze my bollocks off if I went anywhere like this.’

‘You would.’ Sirius nods, and swallows, just about keeping a straight face. ‘Are you saying you may not come to Evans' rescue after all?’  
When Remus just shrugs, grinning deviously, Sirius shakes his head in mock indignation. ‘Rotten trick to play on the poor girl.’

‘Well… is it? Or is it a chance for her to get to know our Prongs a little better? It’ll be romantic, what with the stars and the snow and everything. And, you know, the performance, should the squid decide to give one.’ 

‘You’re a very good friend to him,’ Sirius says solemnly.

‘Yeah.’ Remus sighs. ‘And I’m an even better boyfriend.’ Grinning again, he pats his bed. ‘I mean there’s a thing or two we could do in the meantime, while the dormitory's empty... what do you think?’


End file.
